


Purple

by litathesissy



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, that's pretty much it lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litathesissy/pseuds/litathesissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel have morning sex.<br/>Meanwhile, I'm drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been listening to a sexy-time playlist while writing this. I'm so sorry. It's a Tuesday, what am I doing.  
> Oh, and who came up with the name Sacha as Cain's given name? Because I want to give you credit :'3 It's amazing, and I'm not that creative.

Ethan looks best when he's bathed in the lavender glow of morning, Sacha decided. That's why he leaves the drapes open overnight, so when the sun rises everything in their otherwise bare bedroom radiates in purple. His platinum hair, cast heather grey in the dim light, silvery skin looking violet and shiny with sweat under the shadows, it's too much sometimes. His mouth agape in mid silent-scream, eyes crinkled and shut in a fit of pleasure and distraction with Sacha's cock driving into him relentlessly, and Sacha almost forgets how he had been against all this in the first place.

He'd told Ethan, told him he's no good for this sort of thing. 'Domesticity', what the fuck was that? Sacha had told him, so many times, that moving in with him wouldn't make him happy. Thank Mother Ethan was thick and never listened. Ethan had kept coming back, kept visiting him in the colonies. He'd looked Sacha right in the eyes the last time, his eyes a stormy gray and wild (as wild as Sacha had ever seen them, anyway), telling him there was nothing he could say to scare him off. Had caught Sacha when he was realizing that no one was better than Ethan, no one made him feel as good as Ethan did. So Sacha gave in, came home with Ethan knowing full well he'd never make him happy. No, it wouldn't fix the 5 year rift that Sacha had single-handedly placed between them, but fuck, look at them now. Living together for the past 2 years, Sacha turning 28 next year and Ethan nearing 30 and still vulnerable and ready as a teenager when they fucked (always, all the time). Sacha liked that, loved it.

"Sacha, I-I…can't…" Ethan sobbed, arms bracing against the headboard of their bed. (Theirs, always theirs) And his skin is so slippery, so purple and lovely, blushing a deep pink under the weight of the heavier male.

"Can't what, baby?" Sacha breathed into his ear, fingers pressing into the delicate skin of Ethan's hips, not slowing down, never slowing down.

"Y-your-y….Ohhhhhh, it's so good," tears now, tears sliding down his white cheeks because he can't take the sheer pressure of it all and Sacha likes it, loves it, licks at them while they roll down.

"Yeah, you can't get enough of this, can you? Love how my cock pounds into you?" his thrusts increase in speed, briefly noticing his fingertips are bruising the petal-soft skin of his lover but his innate selfishness rendering him unable to care.

Sacha loves fucking in the morning because Ethan is like this, desperate and willing and pliant like a goddamn schoolgirl and it feels amazing. Ethan's still slick and relaxed, doesn't need warning or preparation, hole wet and open with Sacha's cum from the night before and...damn.

"Sacha, p-p-please, aw fuck!"

Ethan throws his head back, exposing the hickey-marbled skin on his neck and yells with wanton abandon as Sacha wraps his hand around his dick and starts pumping as slow as he can, wanting this to last before Ethan has to get up and ready himself for work. Needs this, because he'd never admit it but he loves watching the glistening saliva drip from the corners of Ethan's mouth, eyes glazed and looking so cock-starved even though they do this a minimum of twice day. Yes, his princess is always cock starved for him.

"Yes, oh yes, just like that" Ethan's voice is wrecked, hips moving now against the friction of Cain's hand, absent-mindedly licks the scar on his lips that's never been given a chance to heal because Sacha has never let it (will never, ever let it).

"You're so damn tight, I can feel everything, Ethan, god, god damn.." Sacha takes one of Ethan's legs, bent at the knee and throws it over his shoulder, kisses him at the joint like Ethan likes because he does whatever Ethan likes. Does it because he wants to see Ethan cry some more over how good it feels. Oh yes, that face is his favorite.

Ethan's eyes are only a little open, looking between their bodies, Sacha's torso pulling up just enough so it's all visible for him to see. Sacha's dick disappearing between is legs, making a vulgar sound as it did so and still managing to send shivers down Ethan's spine, even after years of doing this. Ethan's eyes widen just a little, still clouded with longing but slightly more focused.

He's close.

"Oh yeah? You like watching me fuck you?"

Ethan looks up then, gray eyes so dark they're almost as black as Cain's and he likes it, loves it. Sees the lust and want and love in them and he can't anymore. He lift Ethan's ass of the bed, throws both legs over his shoulders, thrusts in earnest now. Feels Ethan twitching. Hears him mewl and whine like a sick kitten but he doesn't stop.

"C-Cai-AGH!" Ethan's feet hook around Sacha's neck and tightens like Sacha's grip on his cock does, and Sacha doesn't even need to feel the hot wetness pooling in his hands to know Ethan is cumming, can just tell from experience with the the tightening of his eyes and scrunching of his cute (fuck, not cute) little nose and it's over. He's spent and leaning over Ethan's lithe body, trying to catch his breath, pretending he didn't just act as desperate as he knew he'd just been.

Ethan is panting, hair wet with sweat. He's going to need a shower before work.

"Babe, just, hah, relax a little." he manages, lifting his hand and meekly pushing some hair out Sacha's eyes before it lands again on his side, dead weight.

Sacha doesn't speak, can't really do shit right now but comply to his little navigator's requests. No, not navigator anymore, hasn't been for years. Just…his now. Likes it like that, loves it. Loves mornings with Ethan when everything is purple and beautiful (even more than they already are.)


End file.
